


103. Alex and Luke ring in the new year with a big "What if?" roleplay

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [103]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	103. Alex and Luke ring in the new year with a big "What if?" roleplay

_**Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans ring in the new year with a big "What if?" roleplay**_  
[backdated to December 31st, 2012; the boys do love to speculate about what it would have been like if they'd met in an alternate reality, when Luke was an 18 year-old just starting to take on the world, and Alex was a 30 year-old virgin]

Alex tugs at the hem of his tight gray t-shirt to make sure it lies smooth across his chest, no unbecoming lumps or ripples or anything, then makes himself sit up straight on his bar stool. He nods his thanks as the bartender slides his pint over to him, and he turns slightly to view the rest of the club. Only he's not quite sure where to look. He's been to gay clubs before -- he's thirty years old, _of course_ he has. He's just... um. Never gotten up the urge to really hit on anyone yet.

Laughing at something someone in the group's said, Luke makes his way to the bar for a drink. He's been dancing for ages, the glow of sweat on his brow, the back of his hair soaked, but he's grinning and happy, and ready to go again, determined to make the right hook-up before he calls it a night. Living in the city sure beats small-town Wales, he thinks, hiking his jeans up just a little before he lets them drop to ride low on his hips again, a nice swatch of skin on show between his boxer-briefs and his black tank. "Pint of Guinness, please," he orders, wedging himself in between two stools to reach the bar. "Sorry," he murmurs to the guy whose arm he's jostled.

"Oh. Sure." Alex jerks away, more startled than he should be considering the crowd. It's just that this isn't _his_ crowd, and he's worried that he sticks out like a sore thumb. Too old, too inexperienced, too obviously out of his element. He covertly eyes the young man next to him, and tries like hell not to drool. The guy - kid, really, he can't be more than twenty, if that - is absolutely gorgeous, lithe and cut and glistening with sweat. He's fucking _vibrant_ , and for an intense moment Alex flushes with envy, wanting nothing more than to soak in all that youth and energy.

Luke nods, quickly glancing at the guy and then looking back again because damn... he's gorgeous. Older than Luke to be sure. Maybe even by a good ten years. But like that matters. "Hi." Luke flashes the man his best and brightest smile.

"Hi." Alex blinks, a little dazzled by that smile. He tries a tentative one in return.

"Crazy tonight, isn't it?" Luke says, eyes drawn to those lips. He nods towards the dance floor.

"Yeah," Alex answers automatically, glancing around once more at the writhing pack of dancers. So much alcohol flowing, so much sweaty skin on display, and the pheromones in the air, _damn_... "Actually, I don't know," he says, leaning in a little closer to the young man so as to be heard above the music. "I've never been here before."

"Really?" The action's as busy behind the bar as it is in front and Luke uses having to reach for his beer as another excuse to press up close to the man. "It's usually busy, but this is definitely crazy tonight," he tells him with another smile. "Are you here alone?" Might as well find out up front. There's no point in talking to the guy for twenty minutes only to find out he's got some boy hiding in the restrooms or coming in the door.

"Yeah, I am," Alex answers, trying to conceal the way his breath draws in so sharply in excitement when the young man touches him. "Someone told me it's a good club." God, he feels like an idiot. Why is this gorgeous creature even talking to a dinosaur like him, with so much hot young flesh on offer? Alex can't even think of anything interesting to say. It's been years since he really tried this, putting himself out there on the social scene.

Luke nods. "It's a great place. Especially to meet people." He holds out his hand. "I'm Luke."

"Alex." He shakes the offered hand, and tries to make sure he doesn't hang on too long. Not as long as he wants to. "You look really hot," he says, and instantly blanches at his stupidity. "I mean, with the dancing," he stammers, trying to repair his mistake. "I mean..." _Fuck_. He looks away.

Luke grins. "Thanks." Alex. He can't imagine why the guy's so nervous. Looking the way he does. "You look good too," he says. "I like your t-shirt," he adds, boldly reaching out to touch the other man's chest, a soft whimper welling in his throat at the feel of tight, hard muscle beneath.

 _Oh. My. God._ Alex stares, his heart pounding beneath that daring touch. His mind is screaming at him to _do something!_ but it takes a moment before he gets his balls in gear. "Do you want to go somewhere quieter? You know, to talk easier?" Talk, right. That's what he's thinking about right now.

"Sure," Luke answers with an easy smile. "How about your place?" he asks. He's a pretty good judge of character and nothing about this guy's pinging as serial ax murderer or anything like that. "I have roommates," he explains with a roll of his eyes.

Alex nearly chokes on his surprise. He'd been thinking maybe upstairs on the balcony, or a coffee shop or something... God, he's an idiot. "Yeah. Sure," he agrees, getting to his feet and pulling on his brown leather jacket. "My car's here."

"Great." Luke downs half his pint in a couple of quick gulps then shoves his hands into his pockets, his jeans dropping even lower. "Lead the way."

 _God_. This kid... he's like a wet dream come true, and Alex isn't quite sure what to do with him. Neither is he quite sure what Luke is going to do with _him_ , because he definitely doesn't feel like he's in control of this situation. But he keeps these thoughts to himself and leads the way out of the club, handing his ticket to the valet and attempting to do something other than stare at the gorgeous man next to him.

Luke rocks on his heels as they wait, grinning as he catches Alex looking at him. The guy's taller than him by a good few inches, something he hadn't guessed when he was seated, and just that alone... it's not often someone towers over him. "How far is your place?" he asks, making small talk.

"Like, ten minutes. Just up in the hills," Alex answers with a nod to the west. Then he adds with a small smile, "No roommates."

"That's a big plus," Luke says with a laugh. "I've got three -- with two bedrooms, so I don't even have my own space."

"That... sounds crowded," Alex agrees, rolling his eyes at the inanity of his reply. But then the valet pulls up in his car and Alex opens the passenger door for Luke, waiting until he's inside before shutting the door and circling to his own side. He tips the driver and tries for some sort of neutral conversation to kill the next ten minutes, because otherwise... Fuck, otherwise he'll probably stress out over the whole situation and end up crashing his fucking SUV. "What do you do?"

"I'm at school," Luke replies, leaning his head back against the headrest and watching Alex. "Musical theatre. What about you? What do you do?"

"Me? I'm boring," Alex answers, suddenly way too anxious over Luke's answer. "I'm with the Navy, I do security -- you said you're in school?" He glances aside before turning left onto the road that will take them deep into the hills. "Are you... are you over eighteen yet?" _Fuck!_

"Yup. Just turned," Luke says with a smile, placing a hand on Alex's thigh. "So don't worry. You're not corrupting any minors."

That hand on his thigh... Alex chuckles nervously, in an attempt to cover for how _genuinely_ nervous he is, and tries to keep his eyes on the road. "I don't think I've ever corrupted anyone, anyway."

"Really?" Luke's smile widens, his hand slipping higher. "I find that hard to believe."

Holy shit, did Alex have some fucked-up idea that this kid was sexy as hell but maybe borderline safe? Because there is nothing safe about this. "There's me," he says, pulling into a long driveway, wondering if he can get out of the car before Luke's hand slides all the way up to find that Alex's cock is spike-hard.

"Wow," Luke murmurs, checking the place out through the front window. "Nice place." He grins at Alex, pulling his hand back. For now. "So, am I allowed to ask how old you are?"

Alex grimaces, then admits, "I'll be thirty-one this August." He meets Luke's eyes in the dimness. "Do you still want to come inside?"

"Of course I do," Luke assures him. "I was just curious." He grins again. "You're still hot."

Those words tug a bashfully crooked grin onto Alex's face. "Thanks," he says softly. "You... you're really beautiful." And he needs to get the fuck out of this car, like, now. He kills the engine and steps out, waiting for Luke before he unlocks the front door of his house.

Luke follows Alex inside, hands tucked back into the front of his jeans as he takes a good look around. "You always lived here alone?" Fuck. The place is _huge_ compared to his shitty little flat.

With a shrug, Alex looks around. It's just home to him; nothing special. "My girlfriend lived here for a few years," he says, "but that was a long time ago." In the living room, he turns and leans against the back of an oversized leather couch, and looks at Luke. Moment of truth. "I've never done this before," he confesses quietly. "I mean, I know what I want," he's not confused about that, not anymore. "I just... I've never done this before."

Oh shit. "At all?" Luke asks.

The surprise on Luke's face is clear, and it makes Alex regret even entering the club tonight; fuck, this is _exactly_ as awkward as he had feared it would be. Maybe he really should just stick to internet porn. "No."

"Okay." Luke nods, more to himself than Alex. Because it still doesn't change the fact that Alex is hot as hell and Luke's been aching to get fucked since he first saw him. "Um. So just to clarify -- you've never kissed a man, never had a handjob or blowjob from one?"

Alex shrugs. "I've kissed one." He was drunk at the time...

"Well, then let's start there," Luke says softly, moving between Alex's legs. He stares into the other man's eyes for a moment, then, satisfied with what he sees, kisses him on the mouth. Lips closed, warm and firm, but not too hard. Testing his response.

And Alex damn near melts. It might be relief, or it might just be all the years of pent-up lust flooding his body at once that makes him feel so weak. Tentatively, he lays his hands so lightly on Luke's waist that they might just fly away at any moment. But then he moans and grabs for the young man, circling his arms tightly around Luke and changing the angle of the kiss to lick deep into his mouth, hunger rushing through him.

Luke moans into the kiss, their tongues tangling, his cock hardening so fast his head spins. He shoves at Alex's jacket, pushing it back, getting his hands up under Alex's t-shirt, palms spanning his chest.

Somehow Alex manages to break the kiss and shed both jacket and shirt while keeping at least one hand on Luke at all times. Because, god -- he feels like he might spontaneously combust and it would be the sweetest way possible for his life to end. They get rid of Luke's black tank top as well in the mad scramble, and then Alex jerks Luke forward again so the young man is pressed between his spread thighs, the couch supporting both of them while Alex runs his hands all over hot smooth skin, his cock a burning spike in his jeans.

Luke moans as Alex touches him, letting the other man have his way for a few minutes while he just savours being touched this way, this hungrily, this worshipfully. But then he can't resist. He runs his hands over Alex's arms, down his chest, fingers dipping below his waistband before he finally slides one hand between Alex's thighs, cupping the bulge in his jeans. _Oh fuck._ And those soft moans turn right into a whimper. "In your fantasies," he gets out, almost breathless with need. Only the fact that this is Alex's _first time_ keeping him from climbing the man like a tree. "Are you the one being fucked or doing the fucking?"

In Alex's fantasies? God, he's pretty certain they're already there. "I'm," he gasps, and licks Luke's throat, tasting the tender skin just beneath his jaw, "I'm doing the fucking."

"Okay." Luke nods. _Thank god._ Not that he wouldn't happily fuck Alex but he wants this, this hot hard flesh beneath his palm, he wants this inside him. "You might have to go slow," he whispers. "You feel fucking huge."

"...Okay," Alex whispers back, like his hips aren't already surging. He's dying for Luke to touch him more. He slips his hands down and starts working at Luke's fly, shoving both denim and boxers out of the way. "Just... just tell me if it's too much."

"I will," Luke promises, letting go of Alex to push his jeans and boxers down further, kicking them free of his feet. "Fuck, just a sec," he says, bending down to rummage in his pockets. "We need these," he says, holding up two packets -- condom and lube.

Aaand, fuck, it's back to the drooling. "Okay," Alex says again, staring at Luke's body. "Bedroom," he decides, and takes Luke's hand, tugging him down the hall to the California king bed.

Luke spares a glance, but barely a glance, for the bedroom, which is huge and luxurious, just like the rest of the house, before he's reaching for Alex's jeans, working them open, eager to see what lays beneath. A ragged moan spills from his lips as he wraps his hand around a solid column of steel, the width and thickness of which he's only encountered in his deepest, darkest fantasies. "Oh, fuck, look at you," he whispers, staring at Alex's cock. "Sit back," he orders, pushing the man to sit on the bed. He drops to his knees and removes Alex's boots and socks, pulling his jeans from his feet.

There's nothing Alex can do other than obey. He shudders at Luke's touch and drops his hands back to brace himself against the bed.

Kneeling up, Luke runs his hands along Alex's thighs, thumbs pressing gently behind his balls. He grins at Alex and leans in, eyes locked on the other man's as he slowly drags his tongue from root to tip.

"Ohmygod," Alex breathes, another full-body shiver going through him. He's had plenty of blowjobs before, sure. But he's never before been so damn _excited_ about one.

Luke repeats the movement several times more, downright worshipping Alex's cock, before finally taking the head into his mouth, tongue teasing into the slit.

Alex moans, his eyes slipping shut. Until he forces himself to open them wide again so that he can just watch this, damn, the young man so fucking gorgeous as he wraps his lush lips around Alex's cock. His fingers curl, digging into the coverlet, before he tentatively reaches a hand out. Luke said to sit back, but he didn't say not to touch, right? A moment's more hesitation, and Alex slides his fingers through that thick dark hair.

Luke moans his encouragement, pressing his head into Alex's hand, taking the man's cock deeper and deeper until his gag reflex begins to kick in. But he's determined and he grasps Alex's hip with his hand, making sure he doesn't pull back as he works his way past any resistance, the thick head slipping deep into his throat.

"Holy shit," Alex blurts out, and nearly loses all fucking control right then. His hand spasms and he yanks Luke's hair before he makes himself relax again, hastily muttering an apology. But still... "Luke, I--" he tries, but can't quite form a sentence. "I don't... if you keep..."

Luke lets that hot thick cock slip from his mouth, promising himself he'll get to finish what he started at some point later. He nods and climbs onto the bed, straddling Alex, one hand in the centre of his chest pushing him to lie back and relax. "You've really never done this before?" he asks, biting at his lower lip as he contemplates the packets beside them. "What about with women? Do you use condoms with them?"

"I don't..." Alex cuts himself off, so distracted by the sight and feeling of Luke's naked body rising above his that he nearly forgets to be embarrassed. "I mean, yeah, I do. I just haven't been with anyone in a few months." It was all feeling so fucking wrong.

Luke looks at Alex for a long moment, judging the man's expression, the look in his eyes. "We can go without then," he says softly. "If you want. I'm clean. I don't do drugs. Least not anything you inject. And I've _never_ made this offer to anyone else."

That statement... Really, it kind of baffles Alex that the young man is even making the offer to him now. But he's not a complete fool. "Okay. Yes," he answers, gliding his hands over Luke's thighs.

"Have you ever done this with a woman?" Luke asks, slowly tearing open one foil packet with his teeth. "Fucked one up the ass," he adds, just in case it's not clear.

"Years ago," Alex answers, staring at Luke's mouth. Then he looks up to meet his eyes. "I don't think this will be the same, though."

"I hope not," Luke responds with a smile. "Did you prep her?"

Alex's attention is completely locked on Luke's eyes now. "No."

"Do you want to prep me?"

Oh god. Alex swallows hard around a lump in his throat. Then he nods. "Yeah," he says softly, "I do."

Luke offers him the open packet. "Normally I'd coat two fingers, but you're so big. You should definitely do three," he says, moving a little higher so Alex can reach his ass more easily. "Take it easy though. Your hands are big too so you should use one finger at a time when you're opening me up."

Alex smiles a little, trying to hide how incredibly grateful he is that Luke is showing such kindness and giving him explicit instructions. "Thanks," he says softly, and now he's just grateful that he's never been one to blush. He shifts, easing out from beneath Luke. "Lean back on your elbows," he says, because he wants to do a good job of this. And fuck, he wants to watch. "I think most of the men in that club tonight would've just laughed at me," he mutters, slicking his fingers with lube. "But you're taking mercy on my ignorance."

"Only the stupid ones would laugh at you," Luke says, leaning back, his knees bent and legs spread. "The ones who wouldn't be worth your time."

The smile turns into a slightly embarrassed smirk. "You're very wise for one so young," Alex murmurs. He looks down at the man spread out before him, and his mouth starts to water. Licking his lips, he presses a fingertip to Luke's hole, so fucking tight. He rubs small circles against the muscle, knowing how good it feels when he does it to himself. Hoping it will feel good to Luke as well.

"Oh god," Luke murmurs, his head falling back for a moment. "Mm. I don't know about wise. I just think anyone who would say no to you would be a fucking idiot." He smiles at Alex. "How long were you at the club? Before we started talking?"

Slowly Alex penetrates that intense heat, watching Luke closely for every nuance of response. "I don't know," he answers, sliding his finger in and out a few times. "Maybe forty minutes. I saw you dancing." His mouth crooks into a grin and he confesses, "I mean, I watched you some."

Luke moans, his cock thumping softly against his belly, smearing his skin with precome. "You can add another one," he whispers then smiles again. "And you should have come and joined me."

"Me?" Alex snorts a laugh. He pulls out and then circles Luke's hole with his fingertip, teasing, before he takes him up on the invitation and presses two fingers inside. And fuck, it's like he can feel his own blood throbbing with how badly he needs this. "Wouldn't that have weirded you out at all? Your mates? I could be your... much older brother," he says with another soft laugh.

Luke laughs too, another moan spilling from his lips. "God, your fingers are long," he whispers, struggling a little to keep his head up and his eyes open. Fuck. He shakes his head. "Do you actually own a mirror?" he teases.

"Do you?" Alex retorts. "Put me in a uniform and I'll dominate any room. But ask me to mix in and dance with a bunch of gorgeous young gods?" He grins and lies down next to Luke, licking the man's throat. And he curls his fingers, seeking that sweet spot just inside.

"Oh, god," Luke whimpers, his cock spurting a little at the touch to his prostate. "Oh, fuck. I can't wait. Please. Fuck me," he whispers, clutching at Alex's arm.

"You said it'll hurt too much," Alex says, but _god_ , hearing Luke say those words, that this beautiful man wants _him_...

"I don't care," Luke insists. "Please..." Clutching even harder.

How the fuck could he deny Luke anything? Alex groans and kneels up between Luke's thighs, wiping his slick fingers on the coverlet. In truth, he's half terrified. But he's _all_ aroused, so much lust knotting in his gut that it's an actual physical ache. Reaching down, he fits the thick head of his cock to the young man's hole. Then he takes hold of Luke's knees, and holds his breath... and shoves inside.

"Oh, god." Luke moans, his cock thumping against his belly, another spurt of precome added to the pool already there. "Yes, oh, god, yes, please, _fuck me_ ," he urges when Alex pauses, desperate to have every hot thick inch inside him.

Frozen for an instant, Alex can only stare down at Luke -- he'd been so certain the man was going to scream out in pain and buck him off. But those words, in that voice... it's the sexiest fucking thing he's ever heard. He leans over, bracing his hands by Luke's shoulders, and begins to work himself inside in a series of short quick thrusts. Deeper each time until _oh god_ he's there, all the way in and shuddering with the cost of control. Alex drops a kiss onto Luke's parted lips and then pulls out, slamming his full length back inside with a shout of pure triumph.

Luke wails, pure pleasure skittering up his spine. He grabs for his knees, hiking them higher, his body opening more for Alex. Soft words of encouragement chanted beneath his breath... "Yes, please, fuck me, don't hold back, please..."

Holy fuck. Alex has _never_ had anyone respond to him like this, and most definitely not when his cock was inside anyone's ass. He growls and shifts up again to brace Luke's shins against his shoulders, helping him, and changing the angle so that he can jackhammer each thrust home until he feels like he'll surely burst into flames.

It feels like he's being torn in two, the power behind Alex's thrusts like nothing he's ever experienced before. "Oh, god... oh, god, I'm gonna come!" Luke warns, the words barely out before his cock is jerking between them, hot thick strands of white painting their skin.

Sheer primal triumph pours through Alex's body when Luke loses control. He throws his head back and lets loose with another growl, pumping his seed deep inside the young man's tight heat. And for an instant of infinity, it's like there's no coming down -- Alex feels like he could fucking fly right now if he wanted to. He gasps, still pressing Luke's legs to his shoulders, then slowly lets the man go.

Then he collapses down onto the bed next to him.

"Mm. That was incredible," Luke murmurs, completely stunned, slowly straightening his legs out a little, one hand flopping onto Alex's back.

"Mm-hmm." Alex screws his eyes shut tight, face pressed to his pillow. He feels like his entire world has just been shoved off its axis, and it's beyond scary. _He_ thought that was incredible, absolutely, and so it's nice to hear Luke agree. But is Luke telling the truth or just flattering him? Does Luke do this all the time? And was it incredible simply because Alex finally fucked a man, or specifically because Alex fucked _this_ man? He's got no fucking idea what to think.

"Are you okay?" Luke asks softly, suddenly concerned. He shifts onto his side, watching Alex. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No." Alex turns his head to the side to meet Luke's eyes. "No, I really don't want you to leave." _Ever_ , and that's the kicker. He studies the young man's features, stunned anew by how beautiful he is. "Do you do this a lot?" Perhaps he's a few hours late in asking the question, but it really didn't seem to matter before.

"What? Go home with people?" Luke asks, sliding his arm around Alex's waist and pressing closer now that he knows he's wanted.

Alex shifts, turning onto his side and propping one arm beneath his head, hugging Luke with the other. "Or hook up with total strangers. Whichever."

"Yes and no," Luke says slowly, the issue a bit of a sore spot for him. "I've only been in the city for six months and when I first got here, I hooked up with this guy at school. I thought we were really serious so I stupidly followed him around as he wanted and then I found he was fucking everyone behind my back. That was two months ago and since then I've kind of gone on a bit of a bender. It's felt pretty weird though," he confesses softly, blinking back the tears stinging his eyes. "I guess I'm not really made for it."

The sudden sharp twist in Alex's chest takes him by painful surprise; he's a fool to go thinking Luke is vulnerable as all that, hell. But he can't help the wave of tenderness that wells up. "I'm not made for it, either," he whispers, brushing a kiss across the young man's forehead.

Luke smiles and presses still closer. "Do you have plans for tomorrow?" he asks.

"Tomorrow?" It actually takes a moment for Alex to yank his mind into line and recall what day it is. "Um. Laundry. Grocery shopping. And I need to buy a birthday present for my sister, stuff like that."

"Would you want company?" Luke asks, even though he knows he's probably being too bold for his own good. He just doesn't want to leave Alex. Not yet. Not until they've had the chance to see if there's more here. He already feels a pull, a connection he didn't even feel with his ex, but maybe he's just clinging to some wild stupid hope... "We could have breakfast together, and I'll help you do your laundry and stuff."

"Seriously?" Alex grins, but he has to laugh, too. "You really want to stay that long?" As he speaks, though, he gets distracted by Luke's naked body, and slowly runs a light hand down from collarbone to hip. "Don't you have more interesting things to do?"

"No." Luke grins back. "Other than homework, but I can do that Monday morning. Besides," he adds, purring softly under the touch, "I think we should practice some more, seeing as this was your first time."

 _Homework, god_. Alex groans, shutting his eyes for an instant. "Just turned eighteen, you said?" He pushes Luke to his back, settling between his thighs and tracing the shape of his mouth with a fingertip. "I'm still having a hard time believing I'm not going to bore you to tears." Although that 'practice' idea sounds damn good.

"Why's that?" Luke asks, spreading his thighs wider, his softening cock already starting to harden again. He wraps his arms around Alex's neck and pulls him down for a kiss. "I think you're fascinating."

This time, Alex's groan is all about lust. "I won't try to talk you out of it, then," he whispers, licking between Luke's lips and slowly rocking against him, delicious shivers flickering up his spine.

Luke laughs and slides his hands down Alex's back, pulling him in tight. "You're so big," he whispers. "I can't imagine that ever getting boring."

Alex snickers, dropping his forehead to rest against Luke's for a brief moment. "What are you, like, a baby size queen or something? I've heard about those," he teases. He trails his fingers along Luke's chest, circling a nipple. "Always trying to bite off more than you can chew..."

"Hey, I didn't bite off anything," Luke protests but he's giggling. "I managed to take every inch." His cheeks growing hot as he turns a little more serious. "But yeah. I admit it. I'm kind of a size queen. I don't go looking for it but when I find it..." The blush spreading down his throat and into his chest.

Oh god, that blush. "You certainly knew how to handle me," Alex says quietly, feeling his cock swell rock hard against Luke's thigh.

"I just wanted you so badly," Luke whispers, moaning softly as he feels Alex harden against him. God. "Do you want me on my hands and knees this time?"

"No. I want you on top of me," Alex answers, combing his fingers gently through Luke's hair. "I want to watch you." He feels so incredibly lucky that Luke actually wants him again, already.

"Do you need to... um, prep more?" he asks, shivering as he rubs his cock against Luke's.

"I think I might be okay, since we just..." And since they didn't use condoms in the first place. Luke can use Alex's come as lube. Not that he wants to explain all that.

"Okay." Alex isn't certain what the fresh blush is about, but he definitely doesn't care; that hot flush just looks so particularly gorgeous on Luke. He brushes a kiss over the man's lips, then hugs him close and rolls to his back, pulling Luke to straddle him. His cock is snug against the crack of Luke's ass now, and Alex grins widely. He feels so damn good.

"Let me do this," Luke says quietly, reaching back, two fingers pushed inside his body to scoop out Alex's come and use it to slick his hole and his lover's cock again. It feels incredibly dirty, especially with Alex's gaze locked on him and a soft whimper slips from his lips, his cock jerking with arousal.

"You are so sexy," Alex whispers, sliding his hand slowly down Luke's chest. "I've never met anyone like you."

Luke laughs, fitting Alex's cock to his hole and pressing back with a soft gasp. "You just didn't spend enough time in gay bars," he tells him.

"If you think I need to try again--" Alex groans and arches his back, digging his fingers into Luke's hips and pulling him in tighter. "I can check out the scene again tomorrow night. See if I can pick up someone even hotter." _Yeah, right_.

"Oh, no, you don't," Luke teases, moaning as he pushes all the way onto Alex's cock, the thick length impaling him. "I found you first."

Alex laughs, his hands caressing Luke's ass. He loves the note of possessiveness he hears in Luke's voice, teasing though it may be. "But if you found me, then you have to keep me," he warns, gasping as Luke's muscles clench tight around him. "No wandering off and hitting on other dirty old men."

"I'd gladly keep you," Luke says, thighs straining as he slowly rides Alex, lifting almost all the way off before he drops back down. "Oh god..." His cock almost constantly dripping now, jerking each and every time.

Christ, the man's every slightest movement is fucking lovely. Alex watches him, drinks him in, like he can quench a lifetime's thirst for beauty all at once. He gives himself up, letting Luke take him, have him any way he wants, arching beneath him and groaning as his climax rushes close.

"Touch me," Luke moans, his movements speeding up. "Please." He could do it himself of course but it's not half as hot as having Alex do it.

Oh fuck yes. Alex closes his hand around Luke's cock, stroking the velvet steel. Savouring every sensual touch. Demanding response.

"Oh god, I'm so close," Luke warns, his thighs starting to shake as his movements falter.

Alex licks his thumb then reaches down to rub it over the head of Luke's cock, pressing into the slit. "Come for me," he says, barely holding himself back from the edge.

Luke wails, the words triggering his climax. Muscles clamping down tight around the cock inside him, he shudders, wildly riding Alex as he tries to keep going, needing to feel that searing rush, his lover's pleasure, before he can stop.

It's like being swept up into a hurricane; there's no possible way Alex can anchor himself. He grabs Luke's ass and digs his nails into the firm flesh, slamming his own hips upward and holding there for two infinite moments of ecstasy, three... Alex collapses breathlessly back onto the bed, his mind a blur, and the only thing he's certain of is that he cannot let go of the man above him.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, feeling like a broken record. He drapes himself over Alex, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, face buried against his throat. "You're certainly a quick learner," he murmurs, trying to hide just how overwhelmed he feels, how completely... swept away.

"You're a good teacher," Alex mumbles, because he has to say _something_. Oh, fuck. He is so fucking screwed. Falling at the drop of a hat for a bloody college student, who probably has the attention span of a gnat and will forget all about him by Happy Hour on Monday night. Yeah, Alex _definitely_ should have stuck to boring - but safe - internet porn.

Luke smiles. "Mind if I just stay like this?" he asks, shifting against Alex's larger frame.

"Be my guest," Alex murmurs, slowly stroking his hand over Luke's back. He shuts his eyes and attempts to breath in relaxation, to find peace in the moment and put off any worries about what might come later. "Stay like this as long as you want."  



End file.
